Happly ever after?
by Megmae
Summary: What would happen if Alanna and Jon got back together? Would she be happy? Cough Of course! Cough Will Alanna fall in love with someone els? Will she regret exepting Jon's proposel? Read AND FIND OUT! This story is acompened by Tortallanrider. SO R&R!
1. Yes!

**A/N: This is right after Alanna and Jon's relationship ending fight. This is my first AJ fan fiction so, buckle your seat belts and GET GOING! I hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here. Tamora Pierce does. **

Alanna watched as Jon left the tent, but couldn't stop the parade of tears from falling down her face. She looked down. He stopped, and listened to her sob endlessly. But he just kept walking towards his tent.

The next morning Jon woke to yells from Alanna's tent. "What is she doing now" Her muttered. Jon walked over to her tent and heard voices.

_"I know that you want me just to say yes. But it just isn't that easy. I would have to give up soo much, just to say one word."_ It was Alanna speaking.

_"All you have to do is say yes, and then say that you don't want to have the wedding for a year so that you can get your yaya's out. Have one last adventure before you become Queen of Tortall." _The voice was obviously Corams.

_"Coram, you know that I would have to have way more time then just a year. I mean, I would have to come back and do all of the wedding preparations and all of the stuff, that you know just isn't me!" _

There was a pause. _"Well, if you aren't going to marry Jon, then who _are _you going to marry?"_ More silence fallowed.

Alanna walked out of the tent. "Jon, what were you doing?" She asked in a mocking town.

He wanted to say, '_Ooh just listening to you and Coram fight about why you should and shouldn't marry me!'_ But instead her replied, "Ooh, I was walking by your tent and heard you and Coram in the middle of a heated discussion. Don't know what it was about."

Alanna looked at him blankly. "Of course Jonathan." she slapped him on the back "I could tell that you were listening. You're horrible at lying."

(Back to Alanna)

Alanna headed to get breakfast. On her way she thought, '_Maybe Coram is right. If I'm not going to marry Jon then who _am_ I going to marry? Gary? Raoul? Or even George. '_She shivered. '_I just don't want to settle down and have a family gust yet. But I know that Jon is willing to wait. What would happen if I didn't marry him, who would I marry then? And who would HE marry? Some foreign woman, that is gorgeous?' _

She got her food and sat down at a table, still lost in thought.

'_If I love him then I should marry him.' _A voice said to her.

_'But you would have to give up everything, just for a guy, it's not worth it.' _Another voice called._ Is not marrying him worth spending the rest of your life living with a man that you don't love? _

_'Is not marrying him worth wasting your life?' _The smallest voice was the voice that made Alanna think. '_Is not marrying him worth being jealous of any other woman in his arms, and still loving him till the end of your days?' _

She got up and walked out of the tent, never touching her food. She ran around the camp site. "**Jon! Jon!**" '_Was he already gone? I have ruined everything! He left and all because of my own selfish self!' _

"Did some one call my name?" Jon walked up to Alanna.

She collected herself. "Yeah, it was me."

"Ooh really." Jon looked at her sarcastically.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in my tent?"

"Sure," was his calm reply.

They walked in silence. When they got to the tent they stood and looked around uncomfortably and shuffled their feet.

"Look Jon," Alanna finally spoke. "I was thinking about, well, your proposal and my, well, reaction. I wanted to know if you would give me a second chance."

"Is this the same Alan-I mean Alanna that I went to the palace with?"

"Jonathan, please."

"Alanna, you know what my answer is, and I am really sorry that I pushed you so hard," There was a pause. "Is that all that you want to talk about?"

"No, that is not all, I wanted to say this: Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Jon. I am saying yes. I want to marry you!"

"Do you mean that?" He held her eyes with his own, trying to gauge  
her seriousness.

"Of course I do," She replied. Jonathan's face lit up with boyish delight.

"I love you Alanna." He spun her around and kissed her firmly on the  
mouth, sealing the deal.

"But Jon, before the wedding," she said after the kiss ended. "I would have to go on one last adventure."

"Anything for my future bride." He kissed her again happily. Alanna thought to herself '_I hope that I'm not going to regret this later…'_

_**Ok sorry, but that seemed like a good stopping place and OMG a CLIFFY! Well I won't have any inspiration if I don't have any R-E-V-I-E-W-S! So please review! -Megmae**_


	2. Congradulations!

_A/N: Ok this chapter was done with the help of my good friend Tortallanrider. Again please read and the REVIEW. Buckle your seat belts AND GET READY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. TP dose. _

A red haired knight upon a golden warhorse and dressed in a leather  
jerkin stopped upon the rise above the Tortallan capital of Corus. The  
prince, a raven-haired man with sapphire colored eyes, rose up beside  
her on his large black mount. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome home," Jonathan said. Alanna smiled.

"It feels good to be back," she told him. They leaned over and kissed.

"Stop starin' and get ridin'," Alanna's manservant, Coram, said. Alanna  
smiled. Coram had ridden up beside George. On her other side was her  
newly adoptive father, Sir Myles of Olau.

"Are you ready?" Myles asked. Alanna nodded.

"I wonder how Gary and Raoul are going to react," Jonathan mused,  
referring to his new engagement to Alanna, who was still widely thought  
of as Alan due to her disguise for eight years. People were still  
adjusting to Alanna's femininity and her slaying of Duke Roger of  
Conté.

"And George," Alanna murmured. George was George Cooper, the King of  
Thieves and one of Alanna and Jonathan's closest friends. He loved  
Alanna, and Jonathan knew it. Alanna couldn't help but wonder how  
George would handle her engagement to Jonathan.

"There's only one way to find out," Jonathan said, smiling. "Let's go."  
He started down the hill, Myles close behind.

"Ye comin'?" Coram asked, looking at Alanna.

"In a minute," she replied. "Go on without me." Coram obeyed. Alanna  
sighed. She was home again. But there was a bittersweet feeling in the  
pit of her stomach.

Not only was she going to tell everyone that she and Jonathan were  
engaged, but she would also see her old friends: Sir Raoul of  
Goldenlake, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Sir Alexander of Tirragen.  
And her twin, Master Thom of Trebond. Not to mention Jonathan's former  
lover, Lady Delia of Eldorne. Alanna drew in a deep breath. What was  
she doing? She couldn't just stand there forever. She was a knight, by  
Mithros, not a coward! She kicked her mare, Moonlight, and started down  
the hill.

(In the palace)

Alanna and Jonathan walked into the practice courts, where their  
friends were practicing. Huge Raoul of Goldenlake, with his tight black  
curls and black eyes, was dueling Gary of Naxen, who was almost as  
large as Raoul, with chestnut hair and eyes. Alex of Tirragen was  
standing to the side, watching his fellow knights with calculating dark  
eyes.

"Stop!" Raoul exclaimed and Gary stopped. He smiled as he saw Alanna  
and Jonathan. The three knights walked over to the pair. Raoul embraced  
Alanna warmly. "Welcome back, Alan…na. Alanna." He smiled at his  
correction. "Mithros, this is going to be difficult." Gary, who had  
known Alanna was a girl a bit before Raoul, hugged Alanna.

"It's good to have you home, Alanna," he said. Alanna smiled.

"I missed you," she told them. Alex nodded at her, and she nodded back.  
They hadn't been as close since Roger.

"Welcome back," Alex said.

"Thanks."

"No greetings for me?" Jonathan asked jokingly. "I know where I stand!"  
Raoul and Gary hugged him simultaneously.

"We saw you not long ago. We haven't seen Alanna in longer," Gary  
replied. Jonathan laughed.

"I know," he said and slipped an arm around Alanna's waist. Raoul and  
Gary had suspected there had been something between the prince and his  
former squire, and now they were sure of it. "Alanna and I have some  
news."

"Alanna's really a boy?" Gary teased. Alanna laughed and shook her  
head, glad Gary was making light of the situation, because she was  
terrified of what they might say.

"No," Jonathan replied. "Alanna and I are-"

"Betrothed," Alanna finished.

"What?" Raoul and Gary squawked. "You're what?"

"Betrothed," the couple replied together. They smiled at each other.

"Congratulations!" Gary said, hugging them. Raoul scratched his head  
and shook it.

"I'm going to have to get used to this Alanna then," he remarked.  
"Because otherwise I'm going to be seeing Squire Alan and Jonathan  
married for the rest of my life!" Alanna laughed. Alex smiled at them.

"Congratulations," he said, and walked away. Alanna shivered. There was  
something about Alex that frightened her.

But it wasn't a new feeling, which made her even more afraid.

_Well? Tell us what you think. Thanks for to the people that reviewed, but we wont have any inspiration, or reason to write more if I you don't review! So, please review. Thanks!_

_Megmae- Tortallanrider_


	3. The Ball

Chapter Three:

_A/N: Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter, and tortallanrider and I are planning on going for a while on this story. REVIEW! _

Alanna woke early the next day due to habit. She looked over at Jonathan that was still fast asleep. She lied awake for a while thinking about the future. '_I wonder where I will go on my last real trip. What Tortall will think of me becoming Queen? Most of all, what will George think?'- _ Jon rolled over and saw that Alanna was already awake.

"Morning, my love," He kissed her on the check. Alanna was still deep in thought about George's reaction to the betrothal. "Something wrong?" She finally noticed him and she looked over.

"Ooh, morning Jon," She kissed him on the check and got out of bed. "I was just thinking about what George's reaction will be to the news, and who should tell him." She walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of leather breaches and a loosely hanging white shirt.

"Well," Said Jon after a moment of thought. "I would say that you should tell him. You have known him longer then I have." Alanna was brushing her golden-red hair.

"Of course Jon. I will tell George about the betrothal," She looked away from the mirror and into Jon's sapphire eyes holding his gaze. He was still lying in bed. "I will tell him as soon as possible. But now, I have to go and tell Thom. I will see you tonight," Said Alanna in a low and mischievous voice. She crawled over onto his side of the bed and passionately kissed him. She then hopped off the bed and exited the room. Jonathan smiled.

Mage Thom's Quarters

There was a knock on the door. "Who is there?" Thom called.

"It's your beloved sister Alanna of Trebond and Olau," Thom walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Alanna standing there with her hands behind her back, and her head down.

"Alanna, it is so good to see you!"

"And you Thom. I have some news to tell you. May I come in?" She looked past his broad shoulder, taking a peek at the dimly light room.

"Of course," he steeped aside and Alanna walked. She sat down at a chair positioned in front of Thom's desk. He closed the door and then sat down at his desk. "What have you come to tell me?"

"Well Thom," Alanna started. "While I was at the Bloody Hawk, Jonathan proposed to me." Thom smiled.

"Your betrothed aren't you?" Alanna smiled and nodded. "Well, when are you to get married? Are you going to go on one last adventure? Who have you told? Who are you going-?"

"Thom, please, too many questions," Thom smiled. "I am planning on going on one more adventure, and we haven't planed when the wedding is going to be, and so far, I have told Myles, Raoul, Gary, Coram, Alex, and you."

"Congratulations," He shook his head, and stared at her in disbelief. "My sister is going to be Queen of Tortall. Wow." Alanna stood up. "And then I could be Jon's best man and then his champion, and boy, being your brother has its benefits!

"Well, thanks Thom, but, I must leave. I have to go and run Moonlight," She started towards the door. "And get ready for the ball. Fair well bother," She closed the door behind her.

Later that night

Alanna and Jonathan stood in front of the huge closed doors.

"Are you ready?" Asked Jon soothingly.

"Yes," Alanna lied. "Are you ready?"

"ANNOUNCING! SIR.ALANNA OF OLAU AND TREBOND, AND PRINCE JONATHAN OF CONTE!" Yelled the herald. Alanna and Jonathan stepped out from the shadows of the hall and started down the staircase. Thom, watching Alanna walk down the staircase with ease, had his mouth wide open. She was wearing a violet velvet dress with sleeves that stopped in mid arm. Around her waste was a tassel that settled on the side of her hip. Her hair was curled and clipped back just behind her ears and then flowed easily on top of her shoulders. Jon was wearing his sapphire and gold shirt with brown leather britches. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Thom, Gary, and Raoul walked over to them and looked Alanna over.

"Isn't she just Beautiful?" Asked Jon as the three walked up to them. He was looking at Alanna; witch was totally oblivious to the comment that was just made about her. She was waving to Myles. "Would you like to dance?" This time she heard.

"Of course Jonathan." He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He took her waste and started to dance.

"You look beautiful tonight Alanna." She smiled at the lovely comment. 

"Well thank you Jonathan. You look handsome too," He smiled and held her gaze. The song ended and they stepped off of the floor.

"They look great don't they?" Asked Gary. He was standing next to Raoul who was awestruck.

"Yeah they do," The couple walked up. Thom just stood there and looked at her.

"Ooh, Thom, this isn't the first time that you have seen me in a dress. Don't act like I am some, different person, because I am still Alanna." She smiled at him and shook her head. She looked over at Jon and he smiled at her.

"Would you like to go out to the garden?" asked Jonathan.

"Of course Jon."

"Look at those two love birds. She makes him so happy," Myles was talking to Thom. Thom had walked over to Myles after Alanna and Jon walked away. "And she is going to make such a great queen." He smiled as he watched them leave….

TO BE CONTINUED!

_Tell me what you think about it? I need to know, Give us some ideas? What do you want to happen? We just want to make our readers happy. REVIEW!_

_Megmae-tortallanrider_


	4. George

_A/N: Ok as some of you know, Tortallanrider and I have been doing a story together. This chapter was done by my wonderful compels and of course the next chapter will be updated soon. Ooh and one more thing. If you read the story and don't review, it just breaks my heart. I really thank all of the people that do review when they are finished reading. Thanks to Egyptian-fire, Pink-Squishy-Lama, Lioness of Tortall, and some other people. Tell me if I forgot you. Thank you sooooo much. Remember, review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, TP dose._

_Recap: "Look at those two love birds. She makes him so happy," Myles was  
talking to Thom. "And she is going to make such a great queen." He  
smiled as he watched them leave._

Alanna and Jonathan went to the courtyard, to take a stroll. Jonathan  
held Alanna's hand, in a way that could appear friendly from far away,  
but, close up, one could see their fingers entwined. They wandered  
around for a while, a comfortable silence between them. Finally,  
Jonathan needed to talk.

"A beautiful night," he remarked.

"Mm," Alanna replied, though her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Alanna, did you hear me?" Jonathan asked. She looked at him and smiled  
serenely.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. Once more please." He smiled at Alanna's  
politeness, and knew that she was not focusing. He kissed her softly on  
the mouth.

"Never mind. What's on your mind, sweet?" he asked, brushing hair from  
her face.

"Nothing," she replied distractedly.

"Alanna." His voice was gently prodding.

"Nothing, I swear," she lied again.

"I know you better than that, Alanna. The only time you are ever that  
polite is when you're thinking of something else. You revert to the  
Court manners we all learned as pages," he said. Alanna grinned.

"I forgot you knew me that well," she admitted. Alanna sighed. "I don't  
know, Jonathan…"

"Is it George?" he asked quietly. Alanna glanced down and bit her lip.

"Yes," she replied, with a slow nod. Quickly, she looked up and held  
Jonathan's eyes. He saw how worried her violet eyes were. "But not  
because I love him!" Jonathan chuckled and kissed her.

"I know, Alanna, I know. It will be hard to tell him. Are you positive  
you want to go alone?" Jonathan asked. Alanna nodded.

"I can do it better alone," she replied. Jonathan smiled.

"I trust your judgment. Though, with your history, I don't think I  
should." Alanna slapped him lightly.

"Be nicer to your betrothed, my prince. Or else she might leave you for  
the thief," Alanna said. Though she was kidding, Jonathan looked hurt.  
He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't even joke about that, Alanna. Don't joke like that. I don't  
think I could bear to lose you." In that moment, Alanna realized that,  
while Jonathan might be three years her senior and the crown prince of  
Tortall, he was still very young. He was young and in love… and so was  
she.

The next day, at the Dancing Dove…

"Alanna!" George exclaimed, as she walked into the inn.

The Rogue looked at the woman who he loved so dearly, and knew there  
was something wrong. She looked wonderful, with her red hair brought  
out by the new tan to her skin. Her tan breeches hugged her rider's  
legs and went into shiny black leather boots at her knees. She wore a  
loose white shirt, but it still couldn't hide that she was female. Her  
violet eyes were guarded, which was the first thing George noticed.  
Usually, she was open and smiling around the inn where she had  
practically grown up, but today she was serious behind her bright  
smile.

"George!" Alanna embraced her longtime friend in her usually friendly  
way. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Now, those five words could've had two meanings that George could think  
of. The first was that she needed to have a word with him that  
shouldn't be heard by others, which was the more likely one. The second  
was what he secretly wished would happen. She wanted to see him in  
private because she wanted to kiss him and tell him that she loved him  
and wanted to be his… But that was very un-Alanna, and he knew that  
there was someone else who came first in her affections.

He took her to his meeting room nonetheless. She circled the room with  
violet fire, shielding them from magical and physical listening. This  
was obviously important if she was using her magic, because she usually  
trusted the men of the Dove.

"What is it, lass?" George asked, settling into a chair. Alanna twisted  
her hands in her shirt and avoided his eyes. "Mithros, Alanna. Can't ye  
look at me?" She looked up quickly, meeting his eyes for a split  
second. He was she was nervous. George stood and went to stand in front  
of her. He put his hand on her upper arm, in a gentle, friendly way.  
She shook her head.

"Don't, George," she whispered. Her violet eyes met his, and he saw  
they were damp. He reached to wipe her tears but she did it herself.  
"I'm fine."

"If ye're cryin', lass, ye aren't fine," George said. "Now tell me  
what's wrong." She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm engaged," she told him. George was silent. Alanna had said to him  
not long ago that she "didn't want love" and "didn't want marriage."  
And now she was telling him that she was engaged to someone. What had  
changed? And why wasn't she engaged to him? "Goddess, George, say  
something!" Alanna's voice was harsh and thick with her unshed tears.

"What d'ye want me t' say, lass?" George asked, sounding slightly  
aggravated.

"I don't know, just something. Congratulations, or that you're hurt, or  
something. Not saying anything is worse than saying you hate me!"

"Congratulations, Alanna," George said before walking out of the room.

Alanna stood, paralyzed. What was that? She knew he would be upset, but  
not that upset. She crumpled onto the floor and cried. She loved  
Jonathan with all her heart, but she couldn't bear to marry him if it  
meant losing one of her best friends in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, after such a depressing chapter three with the news to George, I didn't really know what to write. Actually to tell you the truth, I wanted to have a fluffy chapter and a happy chapter. Not a mad, sad, angry chapter. Were not quite sure what we are going to do with George yet, and I think you should know within the next three chapters. Tell me what you think when you are done reading! **_

**_-Megmae, Tortallanrider_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters TP dose._**

Alanna swung open the door to her quarters and flung herself on the bed. Tears steadily streamed down her face.

"I-I just-cant," she said between sobs. "I- cant-hurt-him!" There was a knock on the door.

"Alanna? Are you there?" It was Jonathan.

"Go-go away! I-want-to be- alone!" He opened the door anyway and swiftly walked over to the bed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Alanna, what happened to get you into such a state?" He asked her soothingly.

"I-just-cant-hurt-him!" She set her head onto his shoulder and sobbed some more.

"What Happened?" He asked again. "Alanna, just tell me what happened. She collected herself.

"He seemed really hurt. I don't know why. I always saw George as a friend, not as a lover. But I just can't go through with the wedding if it means losing George," Jonathan was silent. "You have to understand. He is my best friend and I don't want to lose him."

"Alanna, it is ok. I understand," He lifted her head so that their eyes met. "I understand."

Later that day

Alanna and Jonathan were saddling up for an after noon ride; when George walked up dressed in a black robe. The hood kept his face in hiding, but Alanna and Jonathan knew who it was anyway.

"Lass. Jon." He acknowledged as he took of his hood.

"George? What are you doing here?" Asked Alanna.

"Well, I wanted to tell you two congratulations. I know that my last 'congratulations' was not vary merry," He looked down with some embarrassment, and his checks flushed.

"George you know that you don't have to say that," She turned and tightened the saddle on Moonlight. "I mean, after all, you don't care. Do you?"

"Lass, can't you just forgive me? You know that I care about you just as much as I know, and I ant' scared about saying that I love you Alanna," Jonathan was stunned. He knew that George always liked Alanna, but_ love_? Alanna was just as shocked as Jonathan. "Always have and always will. Now matter who's arms you choose to be in" Alanna's head fell and tears crept from her violet eyes. Jonathan cut in.

"Listen, Alanna, and I have always known that you have _liked_ her and I know as well as you do that Alanna doesn't want to ruin yours, and our friendship," He walked over to Alanna and brought her into his chest. "It's alright. You don't have to choose."

"That's just it Jonathan! I have to choose! But either way I choose, someone will hate me for it! I'm stuck in between two people that I love!" She hopped onto Moonlight and kicked her into a full gallop and rode off into the woods.

"George, you should have given her more time! She was totally in pieces when she came back from telling you the news this morning! Why couldn't you just leave it!" Jonathan yelled at his heartbroken friend.

"I'm sorry Jon. I just love th' lass, so much. You should kno' what that feels like."

"I do, and right now, we have to go and search for her before she dose something that she might regret!" He hoped on his magnificent black horse, George hopped on behind him and they raced after Alanna.

Few minuets later

"Alanna where are you?" Called Jonathan. The two jumped off of the horse and started to walk around. He heard sobs from around a tall willow. "Alanna, it's all right."

"NO! It's not alright. You just don't get it do you? I don't want to lose either of you. But I just can't!" She broke away and pilled her head into her knees turning her back from him. He gently turned her and pulled her close.

"It's all right. We will love you now matter who you choose. I love you Alanna. I will always be there for you." They stood up together. Kissed and then started to walk back to Jonathan's horse. They Hopped on, with out looking away from each others eyes, and gently trotted away, kissing. George was nowhere to be seen.

_A/N: OOOOWWWW! I'm and AJ fan and I feel for George. He just said that he loved Alanna and she turns and runs! So soo sad! Well, as you know, I would like it if you would Review, because then I and tortallanrider know if you want us to continue. And we are always willing to except ideas, so feel free to tell us what you want to happen next!_

_Thanks to all of the people that reviewed last chapter and I THANK YOU! REALLY! Glad that you like my/tortallanrider story!_

_Megmae-tortallanrider _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_A/N: I know that this chapter is supposed to be written by Tortallanrider, but she wasn't sure on what to write, so she wanted me to do it. It won't be as good as her chapters are, but hey, if I give it my all, then it is good enough. Remember to review. Thanks for all of you that did, I'm too lazy to look right now, but, thanks. –Megmae_

"Jonathan?" Alanna called softly as she rolled over in bed. "Jonathan."

"Mm?" He replied sheepishly. He reached to run his fingers along her jaw line.

"What happened to George, after we left?" She said to him, grabbing his hand.

"Actually, I'm not sure; I didn't see him when he left. Maybe, he just felt that you didn't need him." She looked at him with astonishment.

"What do you mean I didn't need him? I needed both of you more then ever." She said dropping his hand, and getting out of bed. Jonathan got out of bed and held her hands.

"You know that I love you right?" Alanna looked away, and her eyes caught onto the antique hair brush on the dresser. "Don't you?" He asked again sternly. She silently picked up her hair brush and looked at it uncomfortably. She looked in the mirror, and saw Jonathan, his head hanging low. _'She doesn't love me anymore?'_ He asked to himself.

"Don't try to change the subject," She snapped, after a moment. "I just don't think that I can go through with the wedding if it means losing George," She walked over to where Jonathan was standing. "You have to understand that."

"I do understand. I just don't want to see you in another man's arms," He looked up and Alanna saw tears in his eyes. "I don't know if I could bare it."

"I love you Jonathan." She kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss, and pulled her close. There was a knock on the door. Alanna pulled away. "Hello?" She managed to say hoarsely, forgetting that she was in his quarters.

"Prince Jonathan." The voice said. "The King and Queen would like to see you." He sighed.

"They want to know if I have found some one to become Queen," He kissed her softly. "I think I know who," He paused. "That is, if you still want to be my wife," He looked at her patiently. "Well?" She kissed him passionately.

"Of course, my future king." He picked her up spinning in circles just happy to see her smile. He set her down, and kissed her again.

"We must go. My parents are waiting." He took her hand and led her to the door.

The throne room

As the huge doors of the thrown room swung open, Jonathan walked in with a happy feeling with each step that he took.

"Father, mother. You wanted to see me." He said, although he knew what they wanted.

"My son Jon," His father began. "Your mother and I have decided that it is about time that you found a young girl to marry. Maybe a princess?" He smiled.

"How about a lioness?" The king and Queen were stunned.

"Jonathan. Alanna is a knight. Not a lady." The queen said with a bit of bitterness in her voice. "She is not fit to be Queen." _'I'm standing right here you know!' _Alanna said to herself.

"Mother, Alanna would make a perfect Queen for Tortall. She would be able to help me with war, and yet still act like a lady during a ball. Mother, I love Alanna with all my heart," He looked at her with a smile. She smiled back. "That should be good enough." The King turned towards Alanna. She looked at him.

"Will you do well to our good country?" He asked, a brow showing seriousness. "Most importantly, will you look after my _son_?" He leaned forward in his chair. She looked at Jonathan and smiled.

"Of course," Jon smiled at her. The Queen looked pale. "Is there something wrong your highness?" Alanna asked kindly.

"Ooh, of course Alanna, I am just a little, winded, that's all." Her head spun in a circle, and then she simply fainted.

"Mithros! Someone fetch a healer!" yelled the King. Alanna ran up to the Queen.

"She is going to be alright," said Alanna after a minuet of finding her pulse. "She seemed a little pale. Jonathan and the King gave a sigh of relief at the same time. The palace healers ran into the room.

"Father, Alanna and I should do. Mother is in good hands." He smiled and clapped him on the back. He took Alanna's hand, and led her out of the room.

Alanna's Quarters

Alanna was sitting in her room with her new friends, Lady Cythera of  
Eden and Lady Fiona of Millsbrook. She had met them recently, and the  
three had become fast friends.

"Alanna, you know that you are incredibly luck to have Jonathan," said Fiona, as she was brushing Alanna's hair.

"Of course I know," She smiled at the image behind her through the mirror. "You two are lucky two, I mean, with your curves!" she followed Fiona's curves with her fingers in the mirror.

"Stop moving so much," Said Fiona.

"Are you ready for your dress Alanna?" she spun around and gazed at the dark violet velvet dress that was in Cythera's hands. Alanna got up from her chair and gently moved her fingers up and down the dress, enjoying the soft feel of the velvet. In a matter of minuets Alanna was looking at herself, wearing the beautiful dress. The neck had golden trim, as well as the bottom, witch barley skimmed the floor. Cythera did Alanna's hair in a messy bun but kept her bangs in front and gently wetted them over to her right side of her face. Cythera herself was dressed in a rose red dress with her hair in a high ponytail. Fiona was wearing a moss green dress with a "v" neck and her hair was let down to frame her face. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alanna called sitting on the bed. Raoul, Gary walked in, and each of them swiftly walked over to the lady that they were courting. Jonathan came in last. He was wearing his normal royal blue shirt with a golden crown on the front, and his pants were made of golden fabric. He walked slowly over to her, and took her hand.

"You look lovely," he said and kissed her hand. She blushed. Fiona and Cythera giggled.

"Come on Alanna. Let's see a kiss." Said Fiona. She shifted her head, and glared at them. Despite the glare, Jonathan swooped in and kissed her passionately.

"Shall we go?" Asked Gary impatiently. Jonathan broke the kiss and turned.

"Of course." He smiled at Alanna. "Ready?"

"Of course." Was her reply. He took her hand and again, led her out of the room.

_A/N: WOW, I'm real proud of myself. That was a long chapter. And you have no idea, who much time that took me. Actually, two days? Yeah. Well, I have to do some HM so REVIEW!_


	7. The bloody Hawk

Alanna and Jonathan had a wedding to plan. But, they needed out of  
Corus. After several intense discussions with his parents, with some  
negotiating ("We'll bring Raoul/Gary/Myles"), the king and queen  
finally agreed. Their big friends Gary and Raoul, along with Myles,  
and, of course, Coram, joined the couple. Alanna had sent word to Halef  
Seif that she was returning, and to ready two tents. Gary, Raoul, and  
Myles would occupy one, while Alanna and Jonathan would occupy another.  
Coram would stay with Myles and the knights.

When they were a day's ride from the Bloody Hawk, Jonathan explained to  
Raoul and Gary: "Alanna and I are something of heroes to these people."

"We know, Jon," Gary said. "We were in Persopolis, remember?"

"No, its more than that," Jon told him.

"I'm The Woman Who Rides Like a Man- wipe that smile off your face,  
Goldenlake- and the former shaman. Jon is the Voice of the Tribes. He  
took over for Ali Mukhtab- remember him?- and is very important to the  
Bazhir. He's going to have to spend a lot of time with them-" Alanna  
began.

"Is this for our sake or yours, Lanna?" Raoul teased.

She glared at him and continued, "As I was saying, Jon is going to need  
to spend a lot of time with the tribesmen, and I will as well. Halef  
Seif has already told me that many will object to me and Jon sharing a  
tent- stop grinning, Raoul!- and that you two will have to join the  
tribe…"

"Join the tribe?" Gary asked. "What exactly does this entail?"

"I'm not eating anything that shouldn't be eaten," Raoul informed them.  
Alanna and Jon smiled.

"There's a short ritual, and they cut you open-" they revealed their  
scars, "-that long one is from my Rite of the Voice. You and Halef Seif  
will connect arms, and your blood will mix," Jon explained.

"The Bazhir magic will tingle," Alanna said. "But don't worry- it feels  
strangely comforting."

"All right," Raoul sighed.

"I never took you for a coward, Goldenlake," Alanna jabbed. Raoul  
glared at her.

"D'you want a match, Lanna? Cause there are better ways to go about  
it." Jonathan put his arm around his betrothed.

"Aw, Raoul," Jon said. "Leave her alone."

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, Jonathan," Alanna  
told him coolly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Jonathan kissed her passionately on the mouth, dipped her back. She  
pulled back. "Still capable?" he teased. She just grinned and kissed  
him harder back. Raoul and Gary smiled at Coram and Myles.

"Jonathan, please," Myles said, putting his hand to the prince's back.  
"Coram and I are like fathers- I am her father- to Alanna, and this is  
somewhat disconcerting." Jonathan smiled and Alanna frowned.

"Oh, Myles," Alanna sighed. "Do you two have to spoil all the fun?"

"It's a father's job, Alanna," Myles replied with a grin.

"I've been doin' fer years, lass," Coram put in. Alanna groaned in  
aggravation and heaved a sigh.

"Fine, then. Raoul, get out your sword. I need some practice." She went  
to the tent she had erected, grumbling about "how glad she was going to  
be once she was queen and no one could tell her what to do."

Jonathan, Coram, Myles, Raoul, and Gary all said the same thing  
together with a sigh and a headshake: "Alanna."

THE BLOODY HAWK

"They've returned!" a man cried. "The Woman Who Rides Like a Man and  
the Voice! They've returned!" As the group trotted in, an aisle of  
people was formed. Halef Seif stood at the end. As Alanna and Jonathan,  
leading the group, reached him, they stopped their horses and  
dismounted. Alanna smiled.

"Halef Seif, its good to see you again," Alanna said, nodding deeply.  
Men and women did not show affection publicly in the Bazhir tribes.  
Halef Seif nodded.

"It has, Woman Who Rides Like a Man," he replied, intentionally being  
formal before his people. He turned to Jon and bowed. "Voice, we are  
honored to once again have you in our tribe."

"It is a pleasure to once again be with the Bloody Hawk," Jon said.  
Goddess, he's good at that, Alanna thought. It must be all the time in  
Court! "We have brought two of our friends, and hope that you will show  
them the same kindness you did us."

"Friends?" Halef Seif asked. Raoul and Gary stepped forward. "What are  
your names, friends of the Woman Who Rides Like a Man and the Voice?"

"Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen," Gary replied.

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."

"Welcome, friends," Halef Seif said. "It is my sincerest hope that you-"

"Alanna!" Alanna spun and saw Kara and Kourrem, the tribe's shamans and  
her former apprentices, running toward her. As shamans, they were given  
more slack on their actions.

"Kara! Kourrem!" Alanna exclaimed. The girls hugged her fiercely.

"We've missed you," Kara said.

"Very much," Kourrem put in.

"Halef Seif, might I…" Alanna asked, glancing at the headman.

"You may." Alanna smiled and was dragged away by the shamans.

"How is everything?" Alanna asked once they were in the tent.

"Perfect!" the girls cried together.

"They've accepted us," Kourrem explained. "And they trust us."

"Why are you back?" Kara asked. "I would have thought you wouldn't  
return once you were married." That's right, Alanna thought. They were  
there when Jon and I told the tribe we were betrothed!

"Oh, we're not married yet," Alanna replied.

"Oh."

"What about you girls? Have you had any offers of marriage?" Kourrem  
shook her head.

"I haven't, but Kara has." The older girl blushed, and Alanna realized  
that neither girl wore a face veil.

"You've shed your veils!" she exclaimed. The girls nodded. "Now, Kara?  
Have you accepted?"

"No!" she cried.

"Why not?" Alanna asked.

"I… I don't want to," she replied. "I don't want to get married."

"Why not?" Alanna had once felt the same way.

"I don't want to give up being a shaman. And he told me I would have  
to." Alanna grinned.

"I had the same problem. Only, the men who loved me wouldn't dream of  
making me give up being the Lioness—the Woman Who Rides Like a Man,"  
she told Kara. "Its just a matter of finding the right one." Kara  
smiled gratefully.

"The Voice!" Kourrem breathed. Alanna turned and smiled at Jonathan.

"Might I steal her away from you, girls?" he asked. The girls looked at  
him, eyes dreamy.

"Sure," Kara replied. Jon smiled and reached out his hand.

"Alanna?" She took his hand and he helped her up. Jon took her to a  
tent not far from Kara and Kourrem's.

"Where are we?" Alanna asked. When she stepped in, she gasped. The  
floor was covered in pillows… and there was a bedroll for two spread on  
the ground. "This is ours?" She was amazed that Halef Seif had arranged  
such a glorious tent when, technically, Alanna and Jon should have been  
in separate tents.

"Yes," Jon replied.

"It's beautiful," Alanna breathed.

"As are you." Alanna grinned as Jonathan pulled her against him, using  
her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck. "What do you think of a  
nap?" There was a wicked twinkle in his sapphire eyes that sent excited  
shivers down Alanna's spine.

"But I'm not tired," Alanna replied.

Jonathan kissed her deeply on the mouth, cradling her head in his  
hands. Alanna kissed him back with all the strength she had, showing  
her betrothed that she did indeed love him very much. Their mouths  
moved in time and Jon lifted her so they were even. Alanna put her legs  
around his hips, and settled into the kiss. She pulled back an inch.

"I'm tired now."

"How tired?" Jon started to walk his fingers up her back, underneath  
her tunic and shirt.

"Not too tired."

"Good." He put her down and pulled off his tunic and shirt, revealing a  
strong, tanned chest.

I am the luckiest woman in all of Tortall, Alanna thought as she and  
Jon collapsed onto the bedroll to christen their new tent.


End file.
